Don't sleep yet (So many questions)
by LoDGAsGLaDOS
Summary: A girl that's fallen asleep and won't wake up though nothings wrong with her. The only person that might be able to save her is her best friend. But why was she asleep in the first place?


__**Hello! This is just a random short story I wrote, and love to pieces. If you have questions, feel free to PM me or Review!**

**(reviewing would be greatly appreciated.) Not sure if I'm going anywhere further with this. But I'm thinking about it.**

**If you like it, tell me and I'll consider keeping going! ~Liza**

* * *

_"Asleep. She's sleeping. And she's not waking up. She's alive and breathing. but we've tried everything, and she still won't wake up. Slightly like a coma, but not quite the same. She's not aware of anything around her like you might be in a coma. It's as if... Her brain is taking a nap."_

* * *

He burst through the door, panting out of breath. "Where is she?!" The doctor shakes his head and points to a corner of the next room. He rushes through not even bothering to take his coat off. He stops short and smiles when He sees her. Always in that corner she was; always said it was more comfortable than her own bed.

Seeing her in her peaceful sleep-state He takes off His coat, sets it on the counter, then goes and kneels in front of her. "What exactly is wrong with her?" "Well..." Says the doctor, "We don't really know. She's alive. And everything checks out completely normal. It seems as if her sensors are taking a nap". "I'll bet they are.." He whispers under his breath as He brings his hand to her face. Her forehead was cool to the touch, but not unnaturally so.

He traces His hand down and puts His thumb on her temple, letting the rest of His hand slide easily through her hair resting it there. "If I'm not back in 20 minutes.. Well. Get help". "where are you going?" Asks the doctor. He doesn't answer, He doesn't even move. Just pressed His thumb lightly into her temple and closed His eyes as He had done so many times before.

When He opened them He was not in the kitchen, but in the familiar dark, empty, yet filled to the brim room of His own mind. Immediately He walks over to the vault door that separates her mind from His own and keys in the code.

He knew it had been accepted.

And yet.. Nothing happened.

He tried again, and again nothing. Over and over, but still nothing would work.

Confused, He paced around His side of the room for a few minutes before walking under the archway and closing His eyes again.

In the next moment He opened His eyes, He was back in the kitchen staring at Her sleeping self. With her slight smile and loosely closed eyes as peaceful as could be. Something was wrong though. He could feel it. Why couldn't He open the door to be able to pull back the pink curtain to see into her mind?

He had to think of something else. He was sure she was in there, that He had to get in there. But how?

As a slightly troubling idea comes to His mind His face turns pink, knowing it would work. He traces His thumb lightly down to her soft lips. Should He risk it? Risk everything they ever built their friendship upon to try and save her? But save her from...From what..? He didn't know. But He knew that it may put her life in danger. If it saves her.. Than He would risk everything and more to keep her alive.

He let out a deep breath He hadn't realized He had been holding and looked up at the doctor. "I'm going to try something. You have to trust me on this one. I've known her forever and this has more to it than you could comprehend." "We've tried everything. As long as you're sure it won't do her more damage, then go ahead". He nods and lets out another breath. Then, moving his thumb from her lips down to her chin, He slowly leans forward, closes His eyes, and lightly presses His lips against hers.

He doesn't even have time to think about the sensation of His first simple kiss because as soon as His lips touch hers, they both seem to freeze. Her still asleep with the light glowing look on Her face. Him with His eyes screwed shut in concentration and worry. Both suspended in time.

He opened His eyes again, and, again finds His conscience self inside the dark room of His mind. Only one thing is different. The vault door on His side was gone. Sucking in a breath He walks over. Grasping the pink curtain between He quickly mutters a hopeful prayer under His breath before He yanks back the curtain to find her vault door gone as well.

Without thinking, a smile spreads across His face before He wipes it off, still unsure of what to expect. For the first time, He crosses over the barrier into her side of the room...Into her mind. He had seen her mind before. But never been in it, which He thought impossible until now.

He glances around for a moment then focuses His attention to the figure lying in the center of the room. It had to be her. He kneels down next to her, unsure of what to do next He starts out with the simplest thing He could think of. "Hey...It's time to..To wake up now. Okay? We need you back here, you still have work to do."

At the sound of His voice her eyes flutter open then shut again. Surprised, He starts to talk again. Saying anything that came to His mind, anything to keep her from staying unconscious. As He does this something she said before comes to His mind. '_Without your voice...I would die..._' Did she know this was going to happen? is that why she kept telling him this?

Contemplating this as He keeps talking, slowly, word by word, she starts to wake up. But why does his voice work? Why not someone elses? For this, He could not come up with an answer, so He silenced His thoughts as best as He could and focused on waking Her up.

After several minutes of straight talking He could think of nothing more to say. She would not fully wake up. Not knowing what to do next He brings her into His arms and just keeps saying "I need you... I need you.." As He does this, something else she had said comes to His mind. _'I love your hugs.. They're like magic.._' Gasping for breath He pulls her tighter, stroking her hair, rocking back and forth; muttering under His breath all the while I need you..

After a few more minutes He snaps His head up surprised, as she opens her mouth and gasps for breath as if she'd just been underwater for too long. Her eyes fluttering open she stares up at Him in fear.

At her rising, choked tears erupt from Him. He was so scared. What if she hadn't woken up? Not wanting to think about this He hugs her tighter trying to calm His tears. She reaches up and touches His face in reassurance. "What happened? Why wouldn't you wake up?!" He asks. She shakes her head and lowers her gaze. He stares at her wanting more information, but for some reason knowing she wouldn't give it. _What had made her sleep like that?_

Then remembering what He had done to be able to find her He stands up, face red. You need to wake yourself up. But I think I have to leave before you can do that. Promise me you will. She looks up at Him and after a moment of what seems like trying to find her voice she looks up at Him. Quietly with much strain it appears, she says: "I promise".

Another question to add to the pile. _Why is it so hard for her to talk?_ With one last worried look, closing the pink curtain behind Him, He walks back through and under the archway, closing His eyes as He had done so many times before.

Yet again opening His eyes to find himself in her kitchen the first thing He sees is her eyes open, then go wide and cross staring down at..._Shoot_.. He quickly pulls His lips away from hers and looks up at her sheepishly red in the face. She smiles knowing that, that had been what had saved her and laughs. Then places her hand on the back of His neck and pulls Him to her again.

Surprised, His eyes widen, then close as He kisses her back, this time, fully being able to experience the sensation of His first kiss... But He had so many questions.. Would she ever answer them? Right now He didn't care. Right now, all that mattered was her being safe.. **_For now_**... A little voice in His mind answered.


End file.
